Ghost of a Chance
by DaggerZero
Summary: AU. (Yaoi, S/J-centric, Y/Y, R/B, M/I) When Seto goes out to take a walk, he never thought he'd meet a ghost. Too bad he doesn't know he's a ghost. (Yes, that summary sucked, but bear with me till I think up of a new one. Please R&R)
1. Meeting a Ghost

DZ: *sigh* Ugh, it wouldn't stop bothering me. I had to write it. Damn muses...

Shuichi: *tearfully* You don't like me anymore.

DZ: Aww, c'mon. I didn't mean that. It's just that it's too hectic a time for me to be writing fanfics right now. But this idea's too great. So I hafta write it.

Shuichi: I thought it was cute. I had to give it to you.

DZ: Eh...that's okay. I'll try my best. On with the fic...oh, wait. WARNINGS: Yaoi, weirdness and twig-throwing. Seto/Jou and some other side couples (yamis with hikaris).

Zero: DZ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Gravitation or Megami Kouhosei.

*******************************

Seto was bored. He looked at Yami and Yugi making out in the couch again. Yup, he was very, very, very bored. Seto shifted in his seat for what seemed like a the millionth time.

__

How is it that I get stuck with those two love birds with nothing to do? Seto thought. _I wish it would stop raining._

"You know, Seto" Yugi said from Yami's lap. "You could always join us if you want."

Seto paled a little bit. "No, thanks. I'm fine right here. You two just stay over there."

Yugi giggled, "Suit yourself." He went back to his current activity, ignoring Seto altogether then.

Seto sighed, looking out the window. _I hate this damned rain. When is it going to stop?_ And as if the heavens heard his prayer the rain stopped. (A/N: -_-;; sorry, I've got writer's block here, so I needed to move it along.) Seto raised an eyebrow. _I'm good!_ Hearing a moan from Yugi made remember why he wanted the rain to stop. "I'm going out for a little bit, don't make a mess and have fun. Goodbye."

Seto didn't wait for an answer and quickly went out the door. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular. The house he, Yugi, Yami and Ryou shared was becoming stuffy, especially if there was nothing to do but watch your friends make out on the couch. Stepping on a puddle Seto looked up. He was near the park and it seemed like a good place to walk and think. The sky was still a bit cloudy, but it didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon. 

Seto had been restless lately. And he had no clue why. This would be a good time to think about things. Entering the park gates Seto was lost in his thoughts.

***********************

*THUD*

Bakura yelped as his head hit the hard granite of the stone table. _Note to self: Never do that while over a really hard table._ He rubbed his sore forehead, sighing in frustration. Nothing was going right. He had forgotten to pick up ingredients he needed for his new spell. He couldn't find his partner anywhere. And the council was still on his ass about the ghost he needed to find. _Damn spirits. Why can't they just go to where they belong?_

"KURA!!!" Bakura winced. Well, at least his partner had finally come back. He walked out of his work room and down the stairs. He found his partner trying to bring in a really heavy bag into the living room.

"What the hell do you have there, Malik?" Bakura eyed the blond warily.

"Just some stuff I've picked up from Egypt." Malik tugged at the sack again.

"So that's where you went. Don't tell me you've been raiding tombs without me again." Bakura pouted. He liked raiding tombs.

"No, silly." Malik chirped, still trying to get the sack in. "The council says we can't raid anymore tombs after we cleaned out Ramsey's tomb. No, I was just passing by, but I couldn't help and get a couple of things from a bazaar in Cairo."

"Uh-huh..." Bakura stared at him. "What were you doing in Egypt in the first place? 'Passing by' as you say."

"Sore wa himitsu desu." Malik grinned cheekily. Still not having any progress with the sack he looked to Bakura. "Little help here?"

After Bakura helped Malik bring his loot in his own work room, Bakura watched as Malik sifted through the things. They ranged from jewelry and weapons to cloths and spell ingredients. Malik picked up a something bundled up in rags and tossed it to Bakura. "I got you a little something. I thought it was just your style."

Bakura unwrapped the rags to reveal a fair sized dagger. The hilt was gilded in gold bedecked with red blood gems. The sheath, which was also gold, had an intricate design of a hawk flying over the desert and under the sun. Unsheathing it, Bakura found that the dagger had one edge and that blade had the left eye of Ra, symbolizing the goddess Hathor. [1] 

"Do you like it?" Malik asked.

"Are you trying to tell me something Malik?" Bakura asked. "A dagger of Hathor?"

Malik shrugged and smiled, winking at his partner. "Maybe. I do think your a bit lonely Bakura."

Bakura laughed, tucking the dagger into his sleeve. (A/N: Don't ask, I don't feel like elaborating.) "Thanks, but no thanks my friend. Love is not something I'm looking for. And speaking of looking for things, we need to get looking for that damned ghost the council wants us to find."

"Oh, don't worry. I've already found information on him." Malik said. "We're leaving for Domino City tomorrow."

*****************************

Jounouchi sighed, leaning against the tree. He was bored. It was just his luck that it rained, and no one was in the park. Well, except for him, of course. The park can be a boring place if you were alone. It was much better when there were people there. You can observe them, see them move, playing, running, walking, etc. See their emotions, laughter, anger; see them brokenhearted, confused. The park was like a zoo for human emotions. Every kind could be seen, if someone just waited enough, or came there often. And Jounouchi was always there. He thought it as his second home.

A slight sound made Jounouchi snap out of his thoughts. _Oh, yay. A new victim._ He grinned mischievously, eyeing a tall teen with brown hair, coming his way. Soon enough the boy would be in 'twig-throwing distance'. Jounouchi took a small twig from the tree. He waited till the boy got the point nearest to the tree, and threw.

Seto was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even feel the twig hit in the head (A/N: It was a pretty small twig, so if he's off in 'lala land' then he won't notice. Sorry, it just for the plot, even if it didn't sound logical). Jounouchi frowned. _Well that was no fun. It didn't even faze him._ He was going to try to throw a bigger twig when he realized the boy was almost gone. Deciding that following the melancholy looking boy would be much more interesting than staying in the tree, Jounouchi jumped off the branched he perched on and dashed towards the direction of the stranger. 

*****************************

Someone was following him. Seto didn't notice him at first, but he felt it after he got out of the park. He had carefully look behind him, trying not to look like he's looking (A/N: Know what I mean?). The other was a boy around his age with messy blond hair and a lanky build. Seto made some turns around streets, seeing if the boy would follow. Yes, the boy was following him. He didn't recognize his 'stalker', but the boy was wearing a uniform that Seto recognized as his own school's. Getting bored with walking and a bit interested in the stranger, Seto decided to end the chase. He turned into an alley and waited. Right when the boy was about to turn, Seto confronted him.

"Stalking is illegal, you know." Seto informed the boy. The boy jumped a few feet from him, clearly startled. "Why are you following me?"

The boy didn't answer him, only staring at him with wide, honey eyes. His mouth opened, but then closed again.

__

H-he...he can see me! Jounouchi thought. He looked behind him to make sure that there was no one there that the other would be addressing. Jounouchi found no one. "A-are you t-talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you." Seto frowned in annoyance. "I've been noticing you following just after the park."

"Y-you can see me?" The blond whispered.

"Well, duh. You are human after all." Seto rolled his eyes. _What the heck is wrong with him? Does he think he's invisible or something?_ "Well, why were you following me, huh?"

Jounouchi tried to wrack his brain for an answer as to how the other could see him. IT confused him a lot. But he could see the other getting impatient with him. Time for an escape. 

"Look!" Jounouchi pointed behind Seto. The other did look, but saw nothing. When he turned around, he realized how stupid he was when he saw the other gone before him. Walking out of the alley, Seto tried to look for the boy, but there was no sign of him. _I guess he was fast. Oh, well. Maybe I'll see him at school._ With that last thought, he walked back to his house to ask if Yugi knew anything about the boy.

*******************************

Jounouchi looked at Seto's back, confusion still in his mind. Yes, he was very confused. Because, you see, it's not everyday someone sees the dead.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

Jou: You killed me? T_T

DZ: Aww, c'mon. Don't worry, you'll have a happy ending. But what I can't decide is if you should have a peaceful death, or be murdered.

Jou: What? First you kill, then you say I'm murdered? Sheesh, you really are sadistic.

DZ: -_-;; Why does everyone in the YGO cast seem to think so? Jeez...just put in some angst and people think your sadistic. 

Shuichi: I don't think your sadistic.

Zero: That's because you don't know what it means, baka.

Shuichi: I do too!

Zero: *snorts* Oh yeah? So what does it mean then?

Shuichi: It means someone who likes to inflict pain.

Zero: *little bit shocked*

Shuichi: I live with a writer, he likes sadistic characters.

DZ: I think he's sadistic too.

Shuichi: *pouts* Yuki is not. 

DZ: We need to wrap this up.

Jou: Please read and review. Thanks! ^_^


	2. Dinner and an Ominous Stanger

DZ: ^_^

Ryou: DZ?

DZ: ^__^

Ryou: Hello?

DZ: ^___^

Bakura: *pushes Ryou aside* Lemme try! *whacks DZ in the head*

DZ: ^____^

Ryou: It's just getting worse and worse...I wonder what's wrong with her.

DZ: Hehehehe ^_________^

Yami: I believe she's planning something in her head, and if we read on in this chapter we will know.

Bakura: When the hell did you get here?

Yami: I've always been here, I've just chosen to speak now. 

Bakura: Whatever. Let's get on with the story.

DZ: ^_____________^

Ryou: *sweatdrop* Um, DZ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Read on!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryou stirred the concoction a little bit before tasting it. He frowned and added some salt into the boiling pot. Looking at the piece of paper on the counter, Ryou made sure he had done the steps right. Stirring a little bit more, Ryou let his thoughts wander. But before he knew it, Ryou felt tremendous heat coming from the pot, yelping as he felt it sting across his hand. He quickly turned the stove off and clutched his hand to his chest, glaring at the pot.

"It's not like it was the pot's fault you know." Seto chuckled at Ryou's pout. He went to the refrigerator to pull out a pack of ice. Wrapping it in a towel, he took Ryou's injured hand and placed the make-shift ice pack on it. [1]

"Thank you." Ryou smiled at Seto. He looked over to the pot and. "I guess that's dinner then." 

"Don't worry," Seto tasted 'dinner'. "It's not as bad as the last time. I think it's still edible. Where's Yugi and Yami?"

"Upstairs napping. I found them on the couch looking very exhausted, so I sent them up to sleep." Ryou said, blushing a bit.

Seto laughed, "You're so mothery Ryou."

Ryou scowled. "Well if you guys acted more maturely, I wouldn't have to worry."

"Well, thanks in any case."

Ryou smiled, rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay. Go set the table while I wake Yugi and Yami up."

Seto did as he was told. Soon, the others came to join them and they settled down for dinner. The conversation didn't interest Seto much, and only joined when he was addressed. He kept to his thoughts, not even bothering to finish his own food.

"Seto?" Yugi looked at him curiously. "Something happen out in your walk that got you all quiet?"

"Well..." Seto thought about what to say. "Do you happen to know a guy at our school that has blonde hair and hazel brown eyes? He would be just a little bit taller than Ryou and he looks just about our age."

Yugi, Yami and Ryou stared at Seto placidly. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Well? Do you know him? It's kinda strange. I went to the park, and I got lost in my thoughts, but the next thing I know, he was following me. He was wearing our school uniform, but I didn't recognize him."

"Well," Ryou started. "Our school is so big, I don't know anyone like you described, but I'll keep an eye out for him. Maybe you got a secret admirer."

Yugi giggled. "Somebody likes Seto! Oh, Yami, our little Seto-chan is growing up! Soon he'll be going out, then he'll be married and having babies!"

Seto blushed, glaring at Ryou and Yugi. "Hey, I just wanted to know why he was stalking me. Don't plan out my whole future!"

"You know, Seto" Yami started. "You should be careful, this person might be dangerous."

"I don't think he was dangerous, Yami." Everyone looked at Seto. "Well, he didn't look dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving." Yami stated. "Just be careful is what we're saying."

"Don't worry." Seto said, standing up giving a tacit gesture that the conversation was over.

****************************

"..._Coz I've been a prince,_

And I've also played the fool

But I know one thing to be true

I'm in love with you..."

"That's a very nice song, Jou."

Jou jumped hearing the voice. He looked at the speaker and instantly relaxed. "Oh, hello, Noah."

"Hello, Jou." The other sat beside Jou on the park bench.

"So, Noah, what brings you here in the park?" 

"I don't know. I guess I was kinda looking for you, and I know you like it here."

"Why did you want to see me? Is Ushio picking on you again?" [2]

Noah quickly shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I just got a feeling..."

Jou nodded and went silent, watching nothing in particular.

"Jou...?" 

"Yea?"

"Did something happen to you today?"

"Er...what do you mean 'something'?" Jou was looking at Noah, who was looking at the ground, green locks of hair, shading his eyes.

"Something...significant." Noah looked at Jou, dark gold meeting honey brown.

"Uh...well. Noah, promise not to tell Juri, but...someone saw me today." Jou looked around nervously.

Noah stared at Jou searching for something. "You...someone..._alive_?"

Jou nodded in confirmation. "Don't tell Juri, okay? She's going to freak out and then..."

"I know. Don't worry Jou."

"Why did you ask anyways?" 

Noah looked down again. "I...I felt something from you..."

"What?" The blond's forehead crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean 'felt something'?"

"Well...I was just hanging around, but sometime after the rain stopped, I felt something. And then I thought of you." The last part was such a low whisper, Jou almost didn't hear it. "Ah...don't worry about it...when I was alive, things like this happened all the time. Nothing drastic really came out of it..."

Jou felt the his friends uneasiness, and decided to change the topic. "Don't worry about it Noah. I'm sure that human was like you. Ya know, those humans who have psycho powers or sumpin'."

Noah laughed, thankful for Jou's change of topic. "It's psychic, Jou."

"Er, yea. Whatever. Anyways, I've heard there's people like that. Sixth sense, it's called, or something." 

"Yes, I've heard of them." 

************************************

The two ghost talked until the sun went down. The two parted after sun down, going to their respective haunts (A/N: Eh...I dunno, still not sure where Jou actually lives since he's a ghost). Little did they know, someone has been watching them from the shadows.

__

Well, well, well. It seems our little psychic has picked up on what's to come. A mouth curves in a mischievous smile. _Oh, how soon what to come will be._ [3] _What fun I'll be having. So much like a misbegotten comedy._

With a ripple in the shadows, soon the ominous figure was gone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[1]-No, this isn't a Ryou/Seto. I dunno why I put that in. But hehehe, I think it's cute.

[2]-The proverbial ghost bully. LOL

[3]-Yes, that's spose to make sense, but oh well.

Bakura: That sucked. 

DZ: Shuddup.

Ryou: Oy, she's out of the stupor.

DZ: I got Noah in! ^____^

Bakura: So that's why she was so happy. Well, the chapter still sucked. And it was way too short.

DZ: But I'm only introducing characters. Lemme alone.

Ryou: But that's not right. You're trying to introduce conflict, and it's not even the end of the exposition.

DZ: Feh, I got Noah in, and I'm happy.

Ryou: What's all this obsession about Noah? 

DZ: Sorry, once I saw episode 98, I just fell in love with him. ^_^ Even if he's not real, and evil.

Bakura: Not as evil as me.

DZ: You're not that evil. You're Ba is spose to be a good spirit.

Bakura: What have you been reading?

DZ: Himitsu... ^_^ Anyways, please R&R! Ciao! 


	3. The Arcana

DZ: *hits herself in the head over and over and over...*

Ryou: Ack! *tries to stop her* Don't do that! It hurts!

DZ: Oh really? I couldn't feel it over the numbness.

Ryou: What is wrong with you?

DZ: I feel stupid reading over the first and second chapters. Ok, let's see...

****

NOTE:

In the first chapter, I had a little [1] thingy by the description of Bakura's dagger. I never explained what it was. Ok, I'm not sure if I'm right (I've forgoten it) Hathor was called the Eye of Ra. She was the goddess of Love and War. I think, well I know she was the goddess of love. Anyways, it was spose to be a foreshadowing...T_T didn't work quite right, ne?

And second! I forgot to thank the reviewers! *hits head again* I guess I was really rushing for chapter two. I dunno why. Anyways, here's to our reviewers!

****

Kitsune Hashiba: Thanks, I trying for a bit of originality. ^_^ Yea, I think he's going to be, er was murdered. LOL

****

daisy: Here's s'more reading. Thanks for reviewing.

****

dilanda: Wow, I got some demanding readers. Hehehe, don't worry. More will come.

****

Demonic Angel: Yes, we all love Seto/Jou-ness. ^_^

****

Evee: I think they make a great couple too! Thanks for le review!

****

Goth serphyona: O_o poor Jou...I don't think I have the heart to do that to him. Or maybe I do! LOL We'll see...

****

Blue Lagoon Loon: Yeppers...we should all be ghosties...@_@ on second thought...

****

poetisa: Ah yes, all the possibilities. I shall be answering your questions soon enough in the story. Well, some of them, I can't even answer myself. But they will be answered. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing (BTW, I luve your MK fanfics ^_^ Zero talking in Portuguese, luffly)

****

Krazy Kazuko: Hehehe, no problem. It's good criticism. Thanks! I plan on finishing this fic, so don't worry. ^_^

****

kaiba-fan: Yup. He also serves a special role in the fic (besides being the protagonist). 

Well...there. That's about all of them. ^_^ The second chappie reviews will be at the end of the chapter. So now, on to the fic.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

Two days later:

"A boat beneath a sunny sky

Lingering onward dreamily

In an evening of July-

Children three that nestle near,

Eager eye and willing ear,

Pleased a simple tale to hear-

Long has paled that sunny sky:

Echoes fade and memories die:

Autumn frosts have slain July.

Still she haunts me, phantom wise.

Alice moving under skies

Never seen by waking eyes.

Children yet, the tale to hear,

Eager eye and willing ear,

Lovingly shall nestle near,

In a Wonderland they lie,

Dreaming as the days go by,

Dreaming as the summers die.

Ever drifting down the stream-

Lingering in the golden gleam-

Life, what is it but a dream?"

The small applause snapped Seto out of his daze. Yugi's presentation of Lewis Carrol's _Through the Looking Glass_ had just finished and the teacher was now looking for a new victim, er, volunteer. Seto tried to sink in his seat to look a little less noticable. He didn't have his notecards prepared, let alone even have a poem, or soliloquy. It had been a busy day yesterday at the office, and he did not have time to pick one.

"Kaiba?" Seto winced as the teacher looked at him. "Do you have your presentation ready?"

Seto opened his mouth for a response, but before he could, somebody slipped a bunch of notecards in his hand (which has behind his back, uh yea...). He looked back to see Yugi smiling at him with a knowing look. He mouthed "thank you" to Yugi and held up the notecards. "Uh, right here, Takashi-sensei."

"Good, please come up here and present it."

Seto came up to the front calm and confident. Until he saw his presentation. His eyes widened at what speech he had to do, a slight blush appeared at his cheeks. He then glared at Yugi, who was snickering mischievously at the moment.

"Is there something wrong, Kaiba-kun?" Seto shook his head. "Then please get on with your speech."

Seto blinked, then looked down at the notecards in his hand. Glaring a last time at Yugi he cleared his throat and started his soliloquy.

"O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you.

She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes

In shape no bigger than an agate stone

On the forefinger of an alderman,

Draw with a team of little atomies

Over men's noses as they lie asleep;

Her wagon spokes made of long spinners' legs,

The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,

The traces of the smallest spider's web,

The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,

Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,

Her waggoner a small grey-coated gnat,

Not half so big as a round little worm

Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;

Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut

Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,

Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.

And in the state she gallops night by night

Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;

O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,

O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,

O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,

Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,

Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:

Somtimes-"

Seto was spared from having to get to the raunchy part when the bell rang. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, and he turned his attention to Yugi, glaring at him, all the while advancing to where he sat. But Yugi was saved when the teacher called Seto to her. 

"Is there any particular reason that you picked that soliloquy, Kaiba-kun?" The teacher started out bluntly. 

"Um, no Takashi-sensei..." Seto responded lamely.

Takashi-sensei rolled her eyes. "You didn't have time, so one of yours friends picked it for you, and you didn't know about it till you were up there."

Seto opened his mouth to protest, but the warning glare Takashi-sensei shot at him told him not to lie. "Yes."

"I know running a company is hard Seto, but please do your own homework next time. Picking a poem or speech wasn't really that hard."

"Yes sensei. It won't happen again."

"Good, you may go now." 

Seto exited the classroom quickly, thoughts of revenge in his mind and a scowl plastered on his face. 

"Don't keep your face like that." A voice from Seto's left said. "It might stay that way."

"How about I make your face stay like this?" He lunged at the smaller boy, but Yugi had anticipated that move. He jumped out of the way in time, Seto's face hitting the wall behind him. "OW!!!"

Yugi laughed when Seto turned to him, hand clutching his forehead which had a big red mark across it. Calming slightly, Yugi took Seto's other hand and led him to the infirmary.

"Oh, Nurse Ryou!" Yugi called sweetly over to the boy working at the sink. He smiled mischievously as the white haired boy turned to stick his tongue out at him. "Hehehe, Seto here needs some ice, Nurse Ryou."

"If you don't stop calling me Nurse Ryou, Seto isn't the only one that is going to be needing ice." Ryou threatened, going to the fridge to get an ice pack. He threw it at Yugi, who gave it to Seto.

"How long till your free to go Ryou?" Seto asked. "We want to go to the arcade today." 

"Just a sec, I have to clean up then we can go." Ryou walked to the broom closet to take out a broom. He swept the floor complaining all the while. "Ugh, I can't believe they gave me infirmary duty. The things you see here. And taking care of the sick isn't exactly a beauty job, you know."

"No," Yugi smiled. "But your the most bea~utiful nurse here."

"YUGI!!"

"Hey, calm down." Seto finally spoke. "Yugi, I think Yami's been rubbing off on you. Ryou, don't complain, your the one who made fun of Wakaba-sensei's drawing. Be thankful you didn't get janitor duty."

Yugi only stuck his tongue out at Seto, while Ryou rolled his eyes, and finished cleaning. After everything was put away, the three friends walked out of the school, ready for an afternoon of arcade games. They walked inside The Arcana, the best arcade in town. Yugi instantaneously went to the counter, where Yami sat. Yami had been working at The Arcana ever since it opened, being experienced with the many games there and having a knack at the new incoming games. Ryou and Seto followed Yugi, leaning against the counter. 

"So, how's business Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Kinda slow since Obiwa hasn't let off yet. Ah, excuse me." Yami went over to help a customer. 

"I'm going to go play Monster World. Anyone want to join me?" Ryou offered. Seto and Yugi declined, not up to playing Ryou's favorite game. Yugi didn't really like virtual reality games, and Seto wasn't really up to playing much. 

"Where's Ryou?" Yami asked when he came back.

"Monster World." Yugi said. Yami nodded in understanding, and the two started off in a casual conversation. Not really interested in the topic, Seto let his mind wander. He was restless again. Turning his head to look outside through the glass wall, Seto studied people as they walked by. A flash of flaxen gold caught his eyes. Following the movement, Seto saw the boy from the other day.

"Yugi, Yami!"

**********************************

To say that Bakura was pissed was an understatement. He stomped through the streets of Domino, looking ready to kill. Malik, who was right beside him, however, looked ecstatic, like a child about to get a new toy.

"One freaking ghost!" Bakura exclaimed under his breath. "How the hell can one ghost be so much?!"

"Aww, c'mon Kura. It's not like we have anything better to do." Malik tried to soothe his angered partner.

"Well, I could be trying to take over the world by now." Bakura said. Malik giggled at his friend's antics.

"Silly Bakura. That's why the council gave you this job. So you don't get megalomaniac ideas your pretty head."

Bakura snorted. "No, they gave me this job to piss the hell off of me."

Malik rolled his eyes, but took Bakura's arm to, steering him off to the side of the street. "Kura, I think you really starting to scare the citizens. Lighten up. I know! Let's take a break and go to a fun place. Like an arcade. I heard about this one called The Arcana. I think we're near it."

Bakura groaned, but let himself be dragged. No one really got in the way of Malik if he wanted to do something. That's how he survived having Malik as a partner for so long. He knew when not to mess with the blonde Egyptian's machinations. He was violently taken out of his thoughts when Malik had shoved him aside into an alley.

"Malik!, What-?!" 

"SSHHH!!" Malik placed a finger on Bakura's lips. He gestured towards the sidewalk. "Look, it's our ghost!"

Said tall, blonde ghost was ambling along the sidewalk, right in front of the arcade place Malik talked about. No one saw Jounouchi, him being a ghost. 

"Ah, what are we waiting for?" Bakura asked. He was just itching to catch the ghost, but Malik was holding him back.

"We can't just capture him here, where there's a lot of people." Malik explained. "We need to get him somewhere secluded."

"How do we do that? We can't exactly ask him to come along with us. He'll know something is up if he knew two humans can see him." 

Malik took out something in his pocket. The small clear stone glistened in the sun. Bakura smiled. A summoning spell would be easy for him.

"Just summon another ghost and ask it to ask him to meet us at the park or something." Malik said. Bakura nodded and began to chant.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: Um...yea, that was short again. And it took me long enough to update, ne? Sorry, things just kept getting in the way. Ok, to the reviewers!

****

Kitsune Hashiba: I'm continuing. Hehehe, do you mind if Malik uses "yaysies" somewhere in this fic? I think it kinda fits him.

****

Blue Lagoon Loon: *huggles her own crappily made Noah ghostie plushy* I'm glad you like it! ^_^ 

****

daisy: It's cold here too, but I'm in Arizona, so figure that one out. ~_~;; Eh, the mystery person is someone we all know, and probably someone predictable...we'll know him all in good time. Yep...

****

kaiba-fan: Sorry this took long. Thanks for the review!

****

Ru-chan: Ah, thanks, I'll be sure to keep writing.

****

Krazy Kazuko: Sorry it was short. This one is pretty short, but it's a bit longer. ^_^ Please accept my apologies. It'll be longer ones the plot picks up.

****

kely: Thanks! ^_^ 

DZ: Ah, story's finally picking up...I think the next chapter's going to be longer. I already have two pages...Um...yea, well that's it.

Jou: Please read and review. *whispering* Tell her I need to be brought back to life.

DZ: -_- Maybe I should just keep you dead...Oh crap, someone do the disclaimer. I forgot to do it at the beginning.

Ryou: DZ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and the poem at the beginning was written by Lewis Carroll. And the soliloquy Seto did is part of Mercutio's "Queen Mab speech" from _Romeo and Juliet_. That one is owned by Shakespeare. Um, that's it. 

DZ: Ah, good, er Ciao!


	4. Hunters

DZ: But I don't feel like doing this...it's the fourth chapter and their going to-

Ryou: *clamps a hand on DZ's mouth* You're ruining the story!

DZ: Mouph ithh eeing...

Ryou: What? 

DZ: Offingth, raz oo a ithcamer.

Ryou: Ok, DZ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! On with the fic...

++++++++++++++++++++++

Jounouchi was once again bored. At least it wasn't raining anymore, and he could watch people again, but it didn't seem to be enough anymore. At least not after the encounter with the human. Jou sighed. He still did not know how or why the human can see him, a dead person, a ghost, but he wanted to know why. Now he spent his days looking for the boy who saw him. Noah had tried to dissuade him of going off to find the human, but Jou was determined.

He walked along the sidewalk, observing the people walking around him. For a second he wished he was still alive. The people walking along looked very happy. But then, he really can't change anything, so why bother feeling like that?

Jounouchi sighed and was about to walk away when he heard, "HEY YOU!"

Jounouchi turned. And his eyes widened. It was the person from the park. Jounouchi shrunk away a bit, curiosity the only thing keeping him from running away. The tall youth walked towards him, three others following him. Jounouchi noted that two of them looked very much alike, having weird, tri-colored hair and the other with snow white hair.

Jounouchi gulped.

*******************************

Seto advanced towards the fair-haired youth. He smirked as he noticed the "dear-in-the-headlights" look the boy was having. Seto stopped in front of him. The boy didn't say anything, still staring at Seto with wide eyes. 

"Seto, who is this?" Ryou asked. Yami and Yugi looked at the two of them.

"He's the one I was asking you about the other night."

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Yugi asked eyeing Ryou and Seto. Seto pointed at Jounouchi.

"He's the guy who was following me the other day."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other, then the direction Seto was pointing. They looked at each other again. Yugi frowned. "Seto...there's no one there."

Seto opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden call in the air grabbed hi attention.

"JOUNOUCHI!!!" Seto knew the blond heard it too, for his head snapped in the direction of the call. 

Jounouchi saw Noah running towards him. The green haired boy had a distraught look on his face. "Jounouchi! Run! Hunters!"

Jounouchi frowned not comprehending what his friend was saying. He looked behind Noah to see two men chasing him. His eyes widened. Noah had finally reached him, and was now tugging his arm. "We need to get away now, Jounouchi. I think they're after you. They summoned me, but they didn't know I knew you. They wanted to lure you somewhere else. We have to run now."

The blond blinked for a moment, before nodding. He gave Seto a look before turning around and running.

"Hey wait!" Seto called. He began to run after the boy, and his friends soon followed.

********************************

Ryou panted, running faster. He looked behind him to see Yami and Yugi right behind him. Yugi was lagging behind, his short legs not capable of having Ryou or Seto's larger strides. Before he turned his head, Ryou also noticed two others running after their group. His eyes narrowed. The aura he felt from those two...the familiarity made him uneasy. What was it? His eyes widened. _Hunter...so then, that boy must be..._

Ryou stopped. "Seto!" He called. "Go ahead, Yami, Yugi and I'll catch up." Ryou didn't bother to see Seto's approving wave and stopped Yami and Yugi as they passed by.

"What is it Ryou? Where's Seto?" Yugi asked.

"We have to deal with those guys." Ryou said, nodding towards the two men who were chasing them. Ryou lifted his hands, a faint blue mist coming off of it, and making a barrier infront of him and his companions. The two men stopped infront of the barrier. 

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to go further."

"Oh...a witch, ne?" The speaker was tall and had spiky, silvery-white hair like Ryou. Actually, he looked a lot like Ryou, save for looking like the demonized version of him. 

"'Kura! How cool! I've never met a witch before!" The other was tanned with sandy blond hair. The light lavender eyes showed a tinted innocence and his wide grin gave him a childish look. "She's cute too, 'Kura! And she has pretty hair like you!"

Ryou blushed, then sweatdropped. Once again, people thought he was a girl. He clenched his hand and shouted, "I am not a girl!"

"Coulda fooled me." His look alike snorted. "Now, please remove this barrier. We have important business to attend to."

"Nope, don't think so." Ryou smirked. "Give me a reason."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. This brat was trying his patience. "One, I asked nicely. Two, it's none of your business. And three, you don't want me to force this barrier to be removed."

"Yea, yea...'Kura can get violent." Malik nodded. 

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as whatever you want."

"I don't care about your threats. Now tell me, what are hunters doing here in peaceful ol' Domino?" Ryou raised an eyebrow for effect.

"Once again, kid," Bakura spat the last word. "It's none of you business."

"It is if my city if being desecrated by one of your kind."

"What the hell is the supposed to mean?!" Bakura shouted. 

"Psh...as if you didn't know." 

"Ok, that's it! This barrier's going down. I'm not liable for any of your lives." Bakura pointed at Ryou and his companions. He raised his hand to Ryou's barriers and started chanting something unintelligible. The barrier started to darken, small cracks appearing here and there. Malik started to join Bakura in his chant, and soon the cracks went larger spreading through the whole barrier.

*CRASH*

Ryou closed his eyes, but didn't do anything else. He felt some stinging pain in his cheek and left arm. He opened his eyes, and looked behind him to see if Yami and Yugi were alright. Yami was shielding Yugi, and, though there were some rips on Yami's clothing, they were fine.

He looked at the hunters, to see that they were gone. Ryou frowned. _At least I bought that boy some time. I hope he got away._

"Ryou?" He heard Yugi call for him. "Ryou, what happened?"

***********************************

Seto chased after the boy until he had to stop. He grasped a nearby tree, and tried to get back his breath. After a while, he looked up to see if the other boy was still in sight. Seeing no one, he walked around the forestry of the park to see if the boy was still there. 

He heard some voices to his left and started to follow the sound.

"That was him!" A semi-panicked voice yelled. "I know it's bad! And those hunters! They're after me!"

Seto heard a pause, and then the first voice spoke again. "No! It's not the other guy I'm worried about! He looks harmless, it's the hunters I'm worried about. They're hunters, Noah! HUNTERS!!!" 

Another pause, "No! Juri will freak out! Please don't tell her, Noah! She might..." 

"Who might what?" Seto heard himself ask. Jounouchi whipped his head around to the side. Seto stepped forward through the clearing, his eyes locked on Jounouchi. He kept noticing Jounouchi looking back and forth between him and somewhere by his side as he approached. "Who are you talking to?"

"He can't see you." Jounouchi said to his side. Seto stopped a couple of feet in front of him and raised a brow. Jounouchi pointed by his side. "You can't see him, can you?"

Seto looked to where Jounouchi pointed and squinted his eyes, straining to see something he did not think was there. After a few seconds of trying, he looked back to Jounouchi and shook his head. Jounouchi sighed. "Why can you see me? Why?!"

"Why shouldn't I be able to see you?" 

Jounouchi looked at Seto weirdly. He cocked his head, studying him for a moment. Seto saw his eyes widened, "You don't know...you don't know, that's why..."

"I don't know what?" Seto snapped, getting annoyed with the boy. Riddles were not something he liked to decipher. "What are you talking about?"

Jounouchi, who seemed dazed, snapped his attention back to Seto. "I-I I'm...I'm a ghost."

There was a long pause in the clearing, as if time had stopped.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you. What did you say?" Seto said uneasily. 

"I'm a ghost." It came more steadier than the first time. Seto laugh a bit nervously.

"You must be joking. Why should I believe you? I don't even know you."

"Hey pal!" Jounouchi said forcefully. He pointed a finger at Seto for emphasis. "You're the one who followed me! Now get it through your thick skull! My name is Jounouchi Katsuya and I died six months ago! I'm dead! I'm a ghost! A ghost! I! AM! A! GHOST!"

Seto shook his head, getting really angry. He had no patience for such jokers. He reached out to grab Jounouchi's outstretched hands, but to his surprise, and utter dismay...

his hands went right through Jounouchi's.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: Oh god, I finally got it out. I had to force myself to right that...I didn't really know, coz this part was tricky. Everyone was acting OOC, so I don't know how I should have continued with it. *bangs head on the table* Sorry it took long time. 

Jou: Well, now for the reviews (moving along).

****

DarkOpalDragon: Aww, thankies, Ry-chan. Much love from you! ^_^ Ah, post something up really soon, mmkay! Luv ya! See ya tom.

****

Blue Lagoon Loon: Mal-hehe, it fits him. LOL, ha! NEways, dun worry bout Jou-chan! I won't let em get him! At least not yet *wacky grin*

****

Emily: Hmm...well, I've only seen up to ep 108 of the anime, and I haven't really seen any Seto/Shizuka in it, but I dunno. Maybe they end up together. But I dun care. It's called a fanfic for a reason. 

****

Kaiba-fan: Sankyuu! Review again! (minor alterations to "Thank you! Come again! LOL) 

****

Princess Strawberry: Uh.. T_T sorry for making you wait long. But hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

****

Taito-kisses: *waves her own banners* Yesh! Ghosties to everyone! (unless you are creeped out by them, sowwy) Hehehe, thanks!

****

Kitsune Hashiba: LOL, dun worry, I go straight for the R too! ^_^ 

****

Flambè, Master of Pyromaniacy: Hehehe, most agreeable. If only Kaiba actually had a love interest *sighs* LOL, but yes, it's a fanfic, so anything in bounds of imagination if fair game. And I think you just gave me an idea for a new fic (hehehe, K/J/Blue Eyes Girl love triangle!). Anyways, good thoughts.

****

Krazy Kazuko: Yes, yes...I know...I really need to get a beta reader or sumpin'. Anyways, that's actually from Romeo and Juliet. But it's fairly close, and I do see where you can mistake is as. Thanks for the review!

DZ: Okay...that's it...er yea...

Jou: You, that's a really crappy part to end it.

DZ: Cliffie?

Ryou: Does that count? Is it a cliffie?

DZ: No clue, but ah...yea...

Ryou: You like to say that ne?

DZ: Yea...Oh, I just remembered something!

****

NOTE:

Anyone want to join a Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi RPG?? If your interested e-mail me. We need a lot of characters. A lot. For now only Ryou and Bakura are taken (I play Bakura!). We haven't started yet, and I hope it doesn't die off on so...that would suck. Anyways, if you do want to join, e-mail me. Ciao!

DZ: Yep, I think that's it. Please read and review! 


	5. Stuff means blah

DZ: Na, na...I want a God card. It's only 40$. I can afford one.

Yugi: Do you think you can take the power of a God card?

DZ: -_- Well...yea...

Yami: Are you sure?

DZ: Geez...shows how much faith you guys have in me...*runs off bawling*

Ryou: Great...

Jou: ~_~;; DZ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! On with the fic

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ryou, would you care to explain what just happened?" Yami asked, still trying to make sure Yugi was fine. Yami looked up to see Ryou staring at where the Hunters used to be.

"Ryou?"

"It'll be okay for now, Yami. But I think those two Hunters will be back. Is Yugi okay?" Ryou turned to assist his friends.

"I'm fine." Yugi pouted. "I'm not a baby you know."

Ryou laughed. "Yes, yes."

"Ryou, you still haven't answered my question." Yami said. Ryou sighed.

"Well, those two are Hunter for the Council." Ryou said. "The Council is a movement that covers up paranormal occurrences. Kinda like some sort of conspiracy for the normal humans. They use unorthodox methods, so many of the my kind don't really like them. We believe nature should take it's own course."

"We?" 

"Yes, I and other witches and sorcerers around the world."

"So...uh, what does Seto have to do with any of this?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shrugged. "We'll have to find out from him, because I have no idea. And since we don't know where they went, we should just go home and wait for him."

The other two agreed.

*************************************

Saying that Bakura was angry was an understatement. He was furious; mad as hell. If there was anyone near other than his partner, they would have died already. Luckily for humanity Bakura and Malik were in a deserted park somewhere in Domino City.

"I can't believe this!" Bakura paced through the grass circling around his partner, who sat there making a flower necklace. "We almost had him! Damnit! Stupid witch! Curse them!"

"Well, we couldn't have known about the witch, or that the ghost we summoned was a friend of Jounouchi-chan." Malik looked up from his flower necklace. 

"'Jounouchi-chan'?" 

"That's his name. The ghost. It says that in the file we got. Katsuya Jounouchi." Malik stood up, creation in hand.

"Wait. We got a file." Bakura asked. "How come I never saw it?"

Malik thought for a second. "Uh...the crocodile ate it?"

"No, Snuffles died two months ago."

"The dog?"

"Was eaten by Snuffles."

"Um...I can't remember..."

Bakura sighed. For once he wished to trade Malik's powers for some competence. "In any case we should get back to the apartment. We'll come up with another plan."

"Okies!"

***************************************

Having a hand sticking through your chest wasn't as unpleasant as it sounds. Of course, being in another plane of existence helps. For a ghost like Jounouchi, it just felt like a small tingly feeling. He stared into shock-wide blue for a moment, then stumbled backwards. 

"There! Do you believe me now? I'm a ghost!"

"I-it...Ghosts aren't real!" Seto stumbled with his words at first before the outburst. He frowned at Jounouchi, then walked around the clearing inspecting bushes.

"What are you doing?" 

Seto stopped for a moment to glare at Jounouchi before resuming his activity. "Nice try. You almost had me there. I'm looking for the hologram projector. And you can come out now. Your little game was a bit amusing, but I got you."

Jounouchi looked as Noa, one eyebrow raised. Noa shrugged. 

"Maybe he's in hysteria?" Noa suggested.

"Maybe..." Jounouchi murmured.

"What was that?" Seto asked.

"Dang you really are stubborn. Why can't you get that I'm a ghost?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm really getting sick of your little game. Ghost don't exist."

"Well this one does. Ah, whatever." Jounouchi gave up. "You're pissin' me off. Like I care wether you believe or not. I'm gone. Let's go, Noa." Jounouchi started to leave the clearing with Noa in tow.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Seto called, but right before his eyes, the boy disappeared. He never did find the hologram projector.

***********************************

The sun had already set when Seto came home. He found his friends sitting on couch, Yami and Yugi at their usual 'activities' and Ryou almost nodding off. They almost missed Seto. Yugi and Yami being distracted and Ryou somewhat tired, but Seto coughed politely to capture their attention. It was Ryou who noticed him first.

"Seto! You're home!" He exclaimed loudly, nudging Yugi who was the closer one to him.

"Yea..."

"Oh! Seto!" It was Yugi's turn to exclaim. "We've been worrying about you."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I can see that..."

Ryou rolled his eyes at Yugi's coquettish blush. "Anyways, we'd like to ask you a few questions. Wanna tell us what happened after you left?" 

Seto sat down on a white leather recliner opposite the couch. He sighed a bit before relating his tale. He looked at his friends to see their reactions only to find them giving each other strange looks. "What?"

Yugi gave Ryou a pointed look and Ryou sighed, "Well, Seto, you see...that boy...he really was a ghost."

Seto looked at Ryou weirdly. He must have heard wrong. "Sorry?"

"Ghosts are real."

"Last time I checked only kids believed in ghosts."

Ryou sighed. "How can you believe I'm a witch and not believe in ghosts."

Seto opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Ryou was right. But how is he able to see ghosts?

"We don't know either." Ryou said. Seto had said his thougth aloud. "I don't think you have a sixth sense, or else I would have sensed it."

"So...what else other explanation is there?" Yami asked Ryou.

"I don't know...We could ask the ghost himself. Maybe you have ties with him."

"I don't think so..." Seto remembered the boy in his mind. "He wasn't particularly chummy with me."

"You said he had on our school uniform. Maybe he went to our school. And you do remember how you were when you were transferred here." Yugi frowned. Seto wasn't exactly friendly when they first met him.

"Uh...yea..." Seto nodded. He was a bit ashamed for his behavior during his first meeting with Yugi and Ryou. Ryou noticed his discomfort and changed the topic.

"Well, we can just ask him." Ryou said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Well...a summoning spell. But...he might not appear. I would need something of his or a random ghost will pop up." Then Ryou got an idea. "Uh, Seto, where was the first time you saw him?"

"In the park. Why?"

"Well, we could perform the spell there. It's more of a shot than we have."

Seto was a bit hesitant, but curiosity got the better of him. "Alright..."

"Okay, well, I'll need ingredients and materials, so we won't be doing the spell until I get those." Ryou explained. "I'll go shopping tomorrow. We're out of food anyways."

Yugi turned to Ryou in alarm. "We've been eating food from a witch shop?!"

Ryou shook his head, chuckling. "No, silly. I meant I'll shop for food, too. It doesn't mean I get them from the same place. Just more convenient since I'm out then."

Seto drowned out their starting conversation on grocery shopping to think. Ghosts were real. That means he would have to apologize to the boy. He hated apologizing. Besides, the boy was rather rude, he consoled himself. He wasn't the only one in the wrong. People who force their ideals on other people tend to annoy him. No...it was just the shock. He never did believe in ghosts. It's all a joke to him. But then, Ryou did have a point. If he knew witches were real, then why not ghosts? He didn't like apologizing.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

NOTE: Ah! So sorry! I haven't had the computer, coz it's been taking a while now. Well, all summer in fact. So I'm typing this down at my local library. I only have an hour, dern it! Anyways, I have up three chapters more to type up. And it's only for this fic. I got more. If only I have time. Ah, anyways. I'll try to get the chapters up. In the meanwhile hope ya'll enjoy this.

DZ: Now for the thank yous of reviews...

****

dragon_lover_ryushi: *cowers in fear* Uh, please don't kill me! Oh and thanks for the idea. It's kinda weird coz...the plot is somewhat similar, Jou has memory problems, yes, but about another thing.

****

Kitsune Hashiba: Dun worry, Kits, this story will prolly be turning into a rated R. Violence in Jounouchi's death and some lime action. Hehehe, yea...

****

Blue Lagoon Loon: Like Uncle? From the Jackie Chan show? I was thinking more like Shampoo, but I guess it's more "Ayaa!". Ah, ok, well, this is what happens. A bit dull, ne? Well, there's more action going on in the next chapter.

****

DarkOpalDragon: Hehehe, your fic is beating mine in reviews and you only have 3 chapters up. See, what did I tell you? ^_^ Lurves you!

****

Devilkid: Thanks! Uh, yea, Jouno, the poor ghost. Ryou is surprised that Seto can see Jou who is a ghost. And as for the last question well, "Sore wa himitsu desu" ^_^

****

Kay: Yeppers, I am continuing, but updating as I've said will be hard for me.

****

Krazy Kazuko: Hehehe, can't reveal too much. But uh...well, more people will be joining the cast soon. People that we are missing. Guess who the obvious ones are! 

****

Unable to Cry: Oh! Don't bonk your head. It's ok. As you can see, nothing's been happening in a while. Ah yea.

****

guess: Er, are you someone I know? Eh, anyways, I will keep writing. Thanks!

****

Kaiba-fan: Thanks! Here's what happens...sorry for taking too long. 

****

Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Yeppers! So cute!! *throws YGO chibi plushies around* Whee!!

****

summer psycho: Will do, sir! ^_^

DZ: Well, there ya'll. Anyways, once again I apologize profusely. Thanks for the reviews! I need more to fuel my desire to write. And any suggestions will be taken into considerations thank you.

Jou: You sound like one of those survey people.

DZ: Che! Shush you! We're spose to be leaving now. 

Jou: Oh, yea.

DZ: Ok! And Harry Potter rules! LOL


	6. The Catalyst

DZ: Yay...

Jou: That sounded bland...Are you getting tired of this fic?

DZ: Me? No! I love this to death... -_-;; No pun intended...

Seto: It would have been lame anyways...

DZ: Aoshi!!!

Jou: What?

DZ: *points to Seto* It's Aoshi Shinomori!!! What are you doing here Aoshi-sama?!

Seto: -_-;; I wish she'd stop doing that.

DZ: *with hearts in her eyes* Aoshi-sama...

Jou: Hmm...this is creepy, yet interestingly funny...

DZ: *starts to drool*

Jou: Or annoying...I better get the stun gun. On with the fic.

Ryou: I guess I'll do the disclaimer. DZ no own Yu-Gi-Oh!, come to think of it, she doesn't own much of anything.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Anticipation wracked Seto as he checked the clock for the eighth time in that hour. Two minutes to go before school's out. He had been waiting for the whole day. Ever since Ryou told him yesterday that they would be able to perform the summoning spell today. He had things to ask the boy. Seto closed his eyes, he had been thinking what to say to the boy. He needed to apologize, and that would be very hard to do.

DING

The sound of the last day's bell was music to Seto's ears. Finally. He looked over to where Yugi sat. He waited for him to finish packing his supplies by the door. Ryou was in another class, so they waited for him too. When everyone was ready they made their way to the park. 

"Is Yami going to be there?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"Yeah, he said he'll meet us at the park. His school lets out before us, so he'll already be there." 

The rest of the way towards the park was silent. Ryou recounted the spell in his head. It was a simple spell that can be done anywhere. It must have been what those Hunters used to track down their target ghost. They probably didn't count on the other ghost being close to him. But if the spell worked the way Ryou hoped it would turn out, the mystery ghost would finally be revealed. 

Yugi was a bit anxious and excited. He'd never met a real ghost before. He really didn't think about them until now, but he believed Ryou, so ghosts must be real. He can remember stories that his grandfather used to scare him with. But what if those stories were real and it turns out that the ghost was a meanie that came to haunt Seto to death? Yugi shuddered a bit. His grandfather's story was getting to him. Besides, Ryou and Yami were there to protect Seto, so he shouldn't worry.

"Seto, can you remember the spot you last saw the ghost?" Ryou asked as they walked along. Seto nodded. "Good, we should cast the spell there. Oh and here."

Ryou handed Seto and Yugi a black leather string with a slight bluish crystal strung on it. "It's a charm so you can see the ghosts. Well, Seto might not need it, but if it's not the ghost we want, you'll still be able to see them."

"Oh there's Yami." Yugi ran to his look alike, who sat on a bench, as soon as they entered the park. He handed Yami the extra charm Ryou had given him and explained what it was for. Meanwhile Ryou looked at Seto questioningly and Seto beckoned to the others, leading them to the spot he saw the blonde ghost last. 

As soon as they arrived at the clearing, Ryou began to set up with the others help. He began to outline a pentacle on the ground using a bluish white powder, and then he made everyone stand at a certain spot outside the pentacle. 

"Ok, don't say anything while I chant. It's crucial for me to be heard. And don't move around too much. The points I fixed you at have to hold." Ryou said. "When you see the ghost let me speak with him first, unless it's the ghost that Seto knows. He'll probably acknowledge you first if that's the case."

"Is everyone ready?" After a nod from everyone, Ryou began a small soft chant in a language that was unintelligible to the others. A small breeze began to stir around the group and Ryou's voice seemed to get louder and louder, but not to the point of shouting.

Vaguely, Seto wondered if anyone would hear them and what might happen if they were to be seen. It was probably a sight to see with them standing around a pentacle and Ryou spouting something that sounded obscene in another language. At least to Seto, that's how it sounded. But before Seto could dwell anymore on his current thoughts, Ryou stopped chanting and looked at the middle of the pentacle expectantly.

There seemed to be a sudden movement in the air, and then something appeared. Seto blinked a few times, trying to figure out if what he saw was real. In the center of the pentacle, a boy that looked to be around eleven or twelve [1] stood there, blinking at them with a wary, guarded expression. He looked very familiar.

Before Ryou could speak, Yugi blurted, "Whoa...he looks like a green haired younger version of Seto."

It seemed, for Seto, like time stopped. The realization hit him as to why the boy looked familiar. Their appearance, almost mirror-like, tremendously surprised the everyone in the clearing.

Thoughts raced so fast in Seto's mind that he could hardly keep up with them. He was stark still, not moving, as if frozen. He could not stop staring at the boy in front of him. There was something about him...

****

No, don't It's not my fault he's dead Impudent brat Lock him in his room Don't give him food Stop crying, it's weak No, it's not my fault Nii-san, are you okay You must never show any emotions Emotions means weakness It hurts Please, stop Don't you touch Mokuba I'll kill you Why you -how dare you Kaiba Corp is now yours, Kaiba-san The Blue Eyes White Dragon I'm Yugi, that's Ryou and he's Jounouchi Call me Jou You want to duel Pathetic Amateur Hey, you mutt Don't think so, moneybags Who the hell do you think you are Hey, wait Don't Someone call the police It was a murder I'm sorry Sorry won't bring him back I'm doing this for Yugi, but I hope you can be happy too

Seto clutched his head, going down on his knees. What was happening to him? The thoughts that went so fast around his brain, it hurt to think. Who's memories are these? He didn't remember anything like this...or did he? What was happening? Why did it hurt so much?

****

I hope you can be happy too

And with that last thought, Seto's world turned into black.

*******************************************

Dark lavender eyes snapped open. Pale pink lips curve into a small knowing smirk. He rose from his position off the chair. It seems the time has come to pay the Hunters a visit. It would prove beneficial for his plans to befriend them early on. 

"It seems the catalyst has done it's job. The blue-eyed one's starting to reawaken." A deep voice behind him remarked. He nodded. "What shall be your nest step?"

"Currently, I'm going to where the Hunters are staying." He smiled, not even turning to the other. "I'm sure after the witch's interference, Bakura shall be ready to kill. I should go and suggest to lay low for a while."

"What would you like me to do?" 

"I need you to find the Dealer. I still haven't found him in my book. I believe he's hiding, knowing I'll be calling after him."

"As you wish." The other left him, leaving to do his bidding.

"Soon enough." Was all he said to the empty room before leaving.

*******************************************

Bakura grumbled, maintaining his balance as he almost tripped down the stairs. He set the heavy grocery bag down, taking a rest before picking them up again, and heading for his and Malik's apartment. He stopped at the door, kicking it hard twice to let his partner know he was home and waited for him to open the door.

Bakura frowned when Malik didn't open the door for him. He banged twice again, this time louder, yet still no answer. After a while, Bakura got fed up and put his baggage down, taking his key out of his pocket and opening the door. He walked, grabbing the groceries and setting them down on small counter in the kitchen. The apartment was quiet, which surprised Bakura, since it was usually filled with the sound of the television and Malik's constant laughing while watching soap operas. He went down the hall, stopping in front of Malik's door. He could hear murmuring and then some moans. Bakura quirked a brow and listened some more. The moaning was a bit louder, yet still muffled by the door.

"Who does he have in there?" Bakura said under his breath. A shriek tore through his musings and more moaning can be heard. Bakura grinned evilly. "Guess we'll just have to see."

He opened the door, expecting it to be unlocked. It was. But the sight before him wasn't one he expected. Malik sat on his bed, head thrown back in, what seemed to be ecstasy, while a tanned man sat opposite of him, holding his hand and playing with it. Or at least to Bakura, that was what he perceived it to be. He coughed to get their attention, but only the stranger looked up. 

"Eh, why did you stop?" Malik ask the man. He looked up to see Bakura there and a cat like smile crossed his face. "Oh, Bakura. You're home."

"Yea, yea. Who's this? Your new toy?" Bakura said eyeing the man. His eyes widened a little bit as he realized that, besides the spiky hair and darker expression, this man could be Malik's twin.

Malik, still smiling clandestinely, crawled behind the man, and put an arm around his chest. "No, but don't we make a cute couple? And he knows my hand weakness, too." 

Bakura rolled his eyes. "And so who is he?"

The man stood, just an inch taller than Bakura, and extended his hand, his dark lavender eyes, sparkling with something, "Call me Ishtar." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: Whoo! I got unlazy and finished le chapter! I'm sorry for all those who have been waiting. Some wanna maim/lynch/flog/do bodily harm to me. 

Jou: Anyways, why wasn't I on this one?

DZ: Coz I wanted to, anyways, eh, the dark stranger is revealed. Told ya it was a bit cliche. I think I just opened up a lot of questions here, ne? Oh well. Anyways, here's teh review replies.

****

Devilkid: ^_^ "Sore wa himitsu desu" means that's a secret or something of that manner. And your not annoying! I love yer reviews! Thanks!

****

Krazy Kazuko: Wow, your the only one that caught that. And yea, that was from HP. Just because I wanted to be cute and disturbing at the same time! ^_^

****

DarkOpalDragon: Meh, Ry-chan, do we have Spanish homework? It's all blurry at 2 in the morning, so yea...

****

summer psycho: Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to offend you! I meant it as a kinda a general term, coz your tone (damn LA teacher) seemed demanding. Ah thanks! 

****

Jane Silver: LOL, yep, something like that.

****

DaughterofDeath: I added one! So here!

****

Ranma Higurashi: Geh, I didn't see this review. I'm sorry! All the players have been taken ever since the posting of chapter five.

****

Kitsune Hashiba: Meh, come to think of it, I think the RP died. Must liven it up.

****

dragon_lover_ryushi: I'm sorry, hope ya like this one too!

****

Blue Lagoon Loon: Sadistic...hehe, jk. I like to torture people because...it's fun? LOL, jk. You must update yer fics, too. But I shouldn't preach, coz I'm a lazy person and don't update either. Ok going now.

DZ: Anyways, I know I should speed it up. I will. Gonna cut out some things planned and just get on with it! Try to update by next week, although it's doubtful, since the first football game is next week. Anyways, Ciao!


End file.
